Cameras today, even those with good “auto mode” functions, still rely on the camera user to assess a picture's quality, either at the time of taking the picture, or at a later stage. Certain software, such as Photoshop, offers tools to enhance a picture to an extent. Many users simply take more than one picture, say 5-6 pictures, so they will be able to choose one good one.
Conventional technology constituting background to certain embodiments of the present invention is described in the following publications inter alia:
a. US 20130155474 in which a user of the mobile device is provided with feedback prior to the capturing of at least one image of a paper document which provides the user with at least one instruction for adjusting at least one measured parameter. Parameter values may be combined into a group threshold or total overall quality score, such that the combination of all of the measured parameter values produces an overall quality score which exceeds a defined threshold value before the image can be captured by the camera. According to this publication, “The user can be provided detailed information to assist the user in taking a better quality image of the document. For example, the blurriness may have been the result of motion blur caused by the user moving the camera while taking the image. The test result messages can suggest that the user hold the camera steadier when retaking the image.”
b. WO 2006040761/US20070195174 which describe a system in which the interface module further enables to define the scene dynamics of the captured image and attributes of the captured image scene dynamics include image motion speed and motion speed of the subjects and the interface module further enables setting the captured image attributes relative weight for the compution of the total image grade.
c. US20090278958 which describes inter alia that “The scoring of a current base image may be based on scores which have been given to previously captured base images. In such a manner, redundant calculation may be avoided.”
d. Other systems such as the following patent documents: U.S. Pat. No. 7,362,354; WO2003069559; U.S. Pat. No. 7,688,379; US20090263028; US20060017820; US20060056835; U.S. Pat. No. 8,125,557; WO201114812; U.S. Pat. No. 7,920,727; US20130155474; U.S. Pat. No. 8,040,382.
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference. Materiality of such publications and patent documents to patentability is not conceded